You Gave Me Everything I Ever Wanted
by Kalin Greyv
Summary: What is the value of love? Of a loving smile, or a kind word? It seems the value of those things are only realized near the end, when the only thing you have left is the people you love...


You Gave Me Everything I Ever Wanted

***sniff* okay, I decided to write this sad and yet touching little story after listening to give me a sign from breaking benjamin. In this story, it seems that medusa had done more damage to crona than anyone had ever known...And now she's just barely holding on to life, for just one person that she cares about most.**

** I do not own Soul Eater. Now please read, review, and...**

It was night time in Death City, rain slowly pattering against the windows of a hospital room. Lying in the bed was Crona, the covers drawn up to her neck as she shivered slightly. Beneath the blankets her stomach was covered in bandages, the damage to her body too extensive for anyone to help now.

She was dying, plain and simple, only just barely holding on to life.

Sitting at her bed side was none other than Kid, his head hung low in defeat, not even he could help now.

"_K-Kid..._" Crona coughed softly as she stirred awake, her exhausted gaze falling upon him.

"Crona?" Kid asked, reaching out and gently grasping her hand. "Are...Are you feeling any better...?"

She sighed inwardly at his slightly hopeful tone, shaking her head slowly.

"_I...I still feel weak...But...at least it doesn't hurt as much..._" She said softly, smiling sadly.

He sighed softly, gently kissing her hand, frowning at how cold her skin felt to his lips.

"Crona...I...I'm sorry so sorry I wasn't there for you..." He said softly, his voice breaking as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"_Kid...You had your own...mission...to take care of..._" She said softly, reaching up and placing a shaking hand on his cheek, brushing away the tear with her thumb. "_Don't...Don't blame...yourself...please..._"

He sighed sadly, his own voice shaking as he kissed her hand gently.

"_I...I just wish there was something I could do for you..._" He said softly, his voice breaking.

She smiled softly, giving him a gentle and loving gaze. Before he could say anything else, she slowly pulled him down and kissed him gently. As they slowly broke the kiss, she lightly caressed his cheek, still smiling softly.

She could feel herself growing weaker, fighting to just keep her eyes open and to keep herself smiling. Her hand slowly slid away from his cheek, resting above her chest.

"_You...You've already...given me everything...I...ever...wanted..._" She whispered so softly only he could hear it, her eyes drifting closed.

"Crona?" He asked softly, placing a gentle hand on her cheek, feeling the warmth already starting to fade from her skin.

Her chest fell for the last time as her last breath left her body, her body slowly relaxing as death swept over her, leaving only her smile behind. She seemed like she'd simply fallen asleep, but he knew as he gently picked her up off the bed, hugging her to his chest.

_She...She's gone..._ He thought to himself as tears ran down his cheeks. _She's really gone..._

For several long moments tears continued to fall, the young reaper having never felt so much grief before. He relaxed his grip slightly, gazing at her face softly, tears still falling down his cheeks.

"_I...I wish you didn't have to go..._" He said softly.

As if hearing him, Kid could see a soft violet light emanate from her chest. Before his eyes her soul slowly appeared, casting a soft violet light between the two. With a shaking hand, he reached out and gently grasped her soul in his hand.

_Her soul feels so...warm..._ He thought, smiling softly at her soul.

Maka had told him once that before Crona came to the DWMA her wavelength was dry and lonely; but right here, right now, her soul felt warm, vibrant and loved. He gently laid Crona's body back down on the bed, gently hugging her soul to his chest.

_I'll always have a place in my heart for you...Crona..._ He thought to himself.

Without another word, he slowly rose to his feet, gently carrying her soul in his arms as he headed for the door. And that was when he heard it, just the two small words from her soul that made him smile quietly to himself.

_...Thank you..._

**And that concludes our story, I hope you all enjoyed this little touching story. Please leave a review if this touched your heart in anyway.**

**So until next time my readers, farewell...**


End file.
